The Defector
"The Defector" is the sixth campaign mission in Call of Duty: Black Ops.http://wethegamerz.com/2010/09/30/call-of-duty-black-ops-achievements-leaked/ It is set during the Tet Offensive which terminated the Saigon government. In the reveal trailer, a helicopter can be seen crashing in Huế City, Vietnam. Characters *Alex Mason (playable) *Woods *Bowman *Reznov Level Briefing Transmission# 20-8-5-18-5 Designate: OSCAR Hue City has been overrun Intel and Soviet defector cannot be compromised Extraction team lead: Mason embedded with S.O.G. 1900 hours, February 2, 1968 Overview Mason starts off in a Huey helicopter callsigned Hotel Six. As Mason's team rappels onto the roof of the MACV compound in Hue, Hotel Six is taken down by an NVA ZSU. Woods and Mason then crashes into a window in the compound, and, while Mason is on the ground, Woods eliminates three enemy soldiers, then throws the fallen Vietnamese troopers' SPAS-12 to Mason, which can use Mason's Dragon's Breath rounds. Receiving assistance from friendly choppers, machine guns rain fire through windows quickly eliminating any enemies caught in the fire. Intensity is high, and mixing in civilians throughout the building requires quick thoughts and reactions by the player to minimize their casualties. Bowman, Woods, and Mason then quickly clear out the building attempting to find the defector. After Mason breaches a door, he finds that the defector is, to Mason's surprise, Viktor Reznov, and he informs Mason that Dragovich is planning an attack on the West, presumably the U.S. Outside, Mason and the rest of his team approaches a group of Marines and takes over their radio transmitters. Requesting assistance from the sky, he is then tasked with the job of designating buildings to be fired upon by the helicopters. While fighting through the streets, the player is able to provide reconnaissance to the choppers who soften enemy resistance. Later on in the level, the player is tasked with escorting an APC named "Bottom Feeder" through the city streets. After the APC moves a few blocks it is destroyed by NVA armor. The player then calls in an attack on the tank blowing it to pieces. They then proceed to escape the city. Before they leave, they hold off NVA soldiers and a T-55 from a landing zone, which they intend to leave from, but can't as the helicopters are under heavy fire. Then, Mason calls in a bombing run, forcing the remaining SOG operators to leave via boat, barely escaping the massive explosion caused by the bombing run. Video Walkthrough CfvenJIR4IY Transcript Weapon Loadout Gallery Woods_Rappelling_The_Defector_BO.png|Woods rappelling down. Window_Crash_The_Defector_BO.png|Mason rappeling down. NVA_Disarm_The_Defector_BO.png|Woods about to disarm the NVA Soldier. Defectorstart.JPG|Woods getting rid of the hostiles. SPAS-12_The_Defector_BO.png|Woods and Mason getting ready to move round the building. Woods Slaughter house.jpg|Woods sneaking up on two NVA soldiers. Bottom_Feeder_screenshot_BO.jpg|Bottom feeder, the APC that is to be defended to help the Marines. Huey.JPG|A UH-1 Iroquois "Huey" giving air support to Marine & SOG forces. NVA killed.jpg|"Reznov" kills the NVA soldier attacking Mason. THE_DEFECTOR_MISSION.jpg|Woods fighting his way through the streets. Woods-Jump.jpg|Got away just in time. Defector-Intel.jpg|Intel unlockable in the mission. Intel Locations Intel No. 13: (1/3) In the door to the right after Mason finds Reznov. Intel No. 14: (2/3) In the building that the player attacks with the helicopter for the second time, on a desk by a television. Intel No. 15: (3/3) At the very end of the level, in the building to the left when the player gets on the M60 behind the sandbags. Intel_1_The_Defector_BO.png|Intel No. 1 Intel_2_The_Defector_BO.png|Intel No. 2 Intel_3_The_Defector_BO.png|Intel No. 3 Achievements/Trophies SOG Rules (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by beating "The Defector" on any difficulty. Raining Pain (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obatined by racking up a 20 kill count with the airsupport. The Dragon Within (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by killing 10 NVA with the Dragon's Breath. Down and Dirty (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained by beating "SOG, and The Defector" on Veteran Trivia References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Levels Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Levels